Flash Forward
by Hannah Tennant-Cumberbatch
Summary: "The Weeping Angels are changing their tactics- sending their victims forwards in time instead of back." Ten and Rose face The Slow Path when they find themselves stuck in 2012 without the TARDIS; but luckily another Doctor and his two faithful Ponds are there to give them a hand. "You can talk to me, Rose Tyler, I did a major in timey-wimey." 10/Rose, 11/Rose, Amy/Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new multi-chapter fic, involving Weeping Angels, the slow path, and a lot of timey-wimeyness. This is set sometime during series 2, probably between Age of Steel and Army of Ghosts- and I see this as the first time the Doctor comes in contact with the lovely assassins, the Weeping Angels.**

**Please review! They more than make my day, and I'd love to know whether I should continue or not!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"So, explain it one more time for me, Doctor," Rose asked as politely as she could considering the Doctor's current erratic mood, "Why are we here again?"

The Doctor, who was fiddling around with a bizarre, flashing device in his hands, took a while to answer her question. It was only after Rose emitted a small cough that he realised that he probably should reply.

"Funny sorts of readings," he muttered, "My timey-wimey detector, for the first time since I built it, has been making noises. And I made this thing when I was drunk for a bet. It isn't _supposed _to make noises. It's supposed to boil eggs."

Rose raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Sometimes she thought that he made half this stuff up- but then she noted the seriousness of his expression and realised that every single word was true. "Well, maybe your 'timey-wimey detector' has sensed some eggs. Speaking of eggs, I'm starving…"

The Doctor ignored Rose's hint, much to her disappointment. "It _boils _eggs, Rose, it doesn't sense them, otherwise we would've crash landed in a _lot _of supermarkets by now. And a lot of farms. And nests, too, I imagine." he flicked a switch on the side of the machine which made the whole thing glow orange. "No, as I've recently discovered –and by that, I mean ten seconds ago- my aptly named timey-wimey detector detects just that. Time."

Rose shot him a quizzical look. "What do you mean, it detects time? Why would you need to detect it? It's just not possible…"

"Well, not time exactly, more…" he paused for a second, scrunching his face in concentration. "Time displacement."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor's device. It really was a weird looking thing- it was made from lots of random objects that just seemed to fit together to make… Well, she wasn't sure what they made. All she knew was that it was making a lot of noise for something that was originally made to boil eggs.

"Time displacement?" Rose repeated, "I'm guessing that's not good."

"Not good, no… More horrifically terrible than you can imagine." he replied, not seeming to take his eyes off the detector.

"Right," Rose murmured to herself, not entirely encouraged by the Doctor's dismissive tone. She hated it when he was like this. "That sounds brilliant. Care to elaborate?"

The Doctor took a second to drag his attentions away from the detector and to Rose. "The timey-wimey detector picks up time displacement energy- the particles which are left over after someone has, well… Been displaced in time."

"You mean, like…" Rose began, "Sent back in time? Forwards? Anywhere they're not supposed to be?"

"Correctamundo!" the Doctor beamed at Rose, then frowned when he saw her amused yet disapproving look. "I definitley said that I wasn't going to say that again. Ah, well. I'm nine-hundred years old. It was bound to happen at some point."

Rose shook her head with a smile. "Anyway, how would they be able to do that? Because, judging by the buildings we've walked past, this century doesn't look quite ready for time travel."

"No, you're definitley right about that one. _No _century on Earth is ready for time travel- but especially not the mid nineteenth. But it says, right here, that the displacement energy is coming from…" he squinted and pointed northwards, "That direction. And the detector never lies. Well, I assume it never lies. I've never used it for energy detecting purposes before, but it was always truthful when it came to eggs."

The Doctor appeared to be pointing in the direction of a church. Rose couldn't see all that clearly because the sky above was already blackening as the sun began to set, and as it was the mid nineteenth century, no street lamps were out to guide the way.

But there was no denying that the silhouette just a few hundred metres or so ahead was definitley a church, surrounded by other rounder silhouettes- tombstones.

Oh great. A creepy looking stereotypical Gothic Victorian graveyard with spooky signals coming from it? There was something a bit too cliché about that.

"You are kidding me." Rose announced. She was familiar with horror and ghost stories- her and Shireen used to scare themselves stupid watching scary movies when they were kids. She couldn't sleep for weeks afterwards, but mum had always said that _they didn't exist. _And that got rid of the nightmares in the end; the ghosts and the graveyards were just stories. Not real.

But Rose sought no comfort in that theory anymore.

"Why would I be kidding?" the Doctor pointed back at the detector, "If anything, this is kidding. But it isn't. I can almost taste the energy…"

"Almost?" Rose queried, dubiously.

"Fine. I can't yet. But I can assure you, when we're up at that church, I'll be able to feel the irony tingle of time displacement." the Doctor opened up his palm, reckoning Rose to take it. "Come on!"

Rose still looked sceptical. "Are you sure about this?"

The Doctor grinned, wriggling his fingers. "Are you scared of a graveyard, Rose Tyler?"

"No!" she protested, a bit too loud and slightly too fast, "I mean… No. It's just a bit, well, conventional, isn't it? Spooky graveyard, spooky signs."

"Nah. Ignore conventional. Conventional's rubbish. Conventional is the one who is always there to spoil the party." he held out his hand further, "Are you coming then? I could always leave you here…"

Rose quickly gripped onto the Doctor's hand. "You must be joking if you're leaving me behind. Strange readings?" she raised an eyebrow with a grin, "You need somebody to keep an eye on you before you get too excited."

The Doctor laughed loudly, triggering Rose to laugh too. "That's my girl."

-Don't Blink-

As the pair reached the churchyard gates, Rose immediately wrapped her arms round herself. Maybe it was just the night drawing on and lowering the temperature, or maybe it was something else…

"Is it just me…" she whispered, "Or did it just go cold? I mean, seriously."

The Doctor's brow furrowed with confusion. "Probably just the energy. Blimey, there's so much of it here, this detector could go into override." he propped the device into Rose's face, pointing to a tiny clock face in the corner, "It's going at full capacity. And that really strikes me as odd."

A cold bluster of wind made the gate in front of them rattle against the feeble latch, making a somewhat disturbing squeaky noise. Rose grabbed onto the Doctor's arm for comfort- she was so glad she wasn't alone around here.

The Doctor could sense her fear- and he didn't like it. Rose was hardly ever scared. Not like this, anyhow.

"Is there anybody else here?" Rose asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her tone, "Apart from us, I mean."

The Doctor rummaged through his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. When he found it, he pointed it at the churchyard and scanned the area. "Yes, yes there is."

"Human?"

"Not exactly…"

Rose frowned. "Who, then?"

The Doctor stuffed his screwdriver back in his pocket. "I don't know. They, however _they _are, aren't showing up on my scan."

Rose shivered. This was going beyond cliché now. This was just… _Stupid. _She stared around the churchyard to see if she could see anything out of the ordinary, but it was all normal as far as cemeteries were concerned. A big, crumbling, old church with black lattice windows, with two small plots of grass either side; each of the plots peppered with tombstones made of weathered rock and the occasional statue of an angel with its hands over its eyes. Like it was crying.

Nothing weird at all.

Rose let her eyes linger on the angel closest to the church for a moment longer, before turning to the Doctor. "Whatever they are must be in the church, then."

"Yeah," the Doctor glanced around the yard just like she had moments earlier, "Must be. This energy is unmistakable. It has to be here where the displacement occurred."

Rose looked back up at the church door- but something took her by surprise.

_The statue closest to the door had moved._

"Doctor…" she trailed off, her breathing heavy and laced with fear, "I swear, that statue, it moved…"

The Doctor grabbed onto her hand before she could say anything else.

"Don't," he whispered in her ear, "Blink…"

Something was behind them, something cold…

She didn't even have time to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload, I was on holiday last week and I've had limited Internet acsess! I promise another update of this story should be written by September, and I will be posting anotheTen/Rose one-shot this week as well as updating my Sherlock Xover, The Mad Girl With A Suitcase. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**Also, I've just realised, I've never finished a multi-chapter fic! What sort of an author am I? So, as my mid-years resolution, I'm going to try and finish a multi-chapter fic by Christmas. I was planning on finishing one by my 15th birthday (which is in October) but I doubt that, so I've moved it to Christmas. If I don't, you can steal my cookies! *le gasp***

**And, yeah, eleven reviews and thirty-nine followers for one chapter? What the hell? I am SO happy that this many people are taking interest in my work (even though I don't know why, I am not in anyway a talented writer). Reviews would be lovely again, if you can! Hannah x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

When Rose awoke (was she ever asleep? She couldn't remember) her head was filled with such a blinding pain that she couldn't open her eyes for a good few minutes. She felt as if she had drunk way too much alcohol and then this was the morning after, with a hangover to end all hangovers. She could even taste the bile which was lurking round the back of her throat; even though she _knew _she hadn't had a drop of alcohol for, well, ages. Literally, in her case.

So what had just happened?

After a few moments of getting air into her lungs and clearing the fog that had settled in her mind, the pain began to dissipate into a gentle throb she was sure would disappear not long from now. She managed to crack open one of her eyelids and scan the immediate vicinity. Her brain didn't implode due to the sudden blast of sunlight, to her surprise. Nope, her vision was still blurred, but she didn't violently vomit all over her shoes like her teenage-party-goer days.

She turned her head to face the right side of her. Sure enough, she spotted a familiar outline amongst the alien- well, maybe that wasn't the best phrase to use, perhaps. She spotted a familiar outline amongst the _unfamiliar _environment.

"Doctor?" Rose just about managed to rasp, before choking and going into a miniature coughing fit.

The Doctor immediately immediately stood up from his position beside her, seemingly totally unaffected by… Whatever just happened. Oh, the envy. She didn't appreciate his sudden bout of scanning with the sonic screwdriver, though. The shining blue light seemed brighter than usual and moving it around in her face was making her feel even queasier.

"Good!" he announced after several seconds of intense scanning. "You're fine. A bit of motion sickness but all in all, you'll live. For many more years, in fact. Probably a lot longer…"

Rose rubbed her eyes in attempt to get rid of some of the blurriness. She ignored the Doctor's pointless ramble, as per, and got to the important stuff. "How long have I been unconscious for?"

"Not long," the Doctor responded, sitting down in front of her. "Just came round myself, you just a few seconds after me. Time displacement teleport, Rose. It's quick, compact, effective; but it makes your whole body feel like scrambled…"

"Egg?" Rose suggested, then groaned afterwards. How come every single conversation she had with the Doctor came back to them recently?

"Egg. Exactly. Speaking of eggs…" the Doctor fumbled to his feet and started madly dashing about, wherever they were, until he came across a pile of things that Rose could only assume as junk. He leaned down next to the pile with a desperate look on his face. "No! No no no no no!"

"What is it?" Rose asked, slowly and steadily getting to her feet.

"My timey wimey detector!" the Doctor whined, "It must've got caught in the teleport! The energy's ended up frying the circuits and caused it to fall apart! No!"

Rose blinked rapidly and walked over to where the Doctor was mourning his late device- bits and pieces of the once bleeping happily machine scattered across the tarmac. Rose couldn't help but feel a little upset too. She was growing quite attached to the detector's incessant noise.

She decided to make a joke to lighten the situation. "How are we supposed to boil eggs now, then?"

The Doctor gave her a look. "How would you like it if your chip pan broke into a thousand pieces, Rose? A bit of respect, please."

Rose was about to apologise, but that was before she assessed the Doctor's retort. "Hey! What is that implying, mister?"

The Doctor ignored her. It was moments like this that the Jackie within Rose shone through, and that wasn't great for him. Not in the slightest. "We were just getting to know each other, too. You know that feeling when a friend is torn away from you before you get to know them?"

Rose narrowed her eyes.

The Doctor sighed. "No, I don't suppose you would. Ah, well. Life goes on."

Rose kneeled down next to the Doctor with a bemused look on her face. She sifted through the seemingly useless junk which once made up the Doctor's retro looking timey-wimey detector. "And we're still talking about a pile of wires and plastic and a clock face, right?"

"Hey! Don't knock the detector! It served its purpose. Well, its _purposes, _I should say. Its shame that it got destroyed before I could use it for time-displacing purposes. Which, I have to admit, we kind of need right now. Because I have no idea…" he glanced back at Rose, who was looking around her with a small smile on her face. "You've got that face on. The face which means you're going to say something that's just a little bit brilliant."

Rose snorted with disbelief. "Yeah. Whatever. But I was thinking… This stuff, it's all found on Earth, right? Couldn't you just build another one?"

"Build another one?" the Doctor scoffed in a tone which Rose labelled _I can't believe you said that, it's so stupid! _Then he looked at her in revelation, evaluating her decision before he spoke again. That's when his tone switched from figure one to _why didn't I think of that? _He grinned at her, his brown eyes dancing, throwing his hands up in the air. "Build another one! Rose Tyler, you _are _brilliant!"

Rose blushed modestly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "We better get started then!"

"Yeah, but first… I need to figure out just about where in time we are right now." the Doctor wondered aloud, picking up the pieces he could salvage from the pile of remnants round his feet.

"Wait a second…" Rose frowned, "You don't know _where we are?"_

The Doctor screwed his face up in concentration before grinning. "Haven't the faintest."

He started to walk down the road (they seemed to be under a bridge or something, as it seemed to be very dark and damp) and Rose paused for a second to think things through, before catching up with him. "But, hang on, that's not good, is it? And where's the TARDIS? Did that get displaced too?" when the Doctor looked grave, Rose groaned. "Where is the TARDIS? Come on, Doctor, tell me its close."

The Doctor grimaced. "Well, its sort of… Put it this way, Rose, it could be a lot further away."

Rose wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer. "How further is further?"

"Two centuries. Ago." the Doctor replied a little reluctantly, "But you know what? It could be-"

"So, where is it then?" Rose interrogated.

The Doctor sighed. "Talk about the Spanish Inquisition. They could've really used you back in 1300s. Nice bunch, the Spanish. Except when they tried to get me burnt for blaspheming against…" he noticed Rose's face, "Save that one for another day, eh? And… Oh, yeah, the TARDIS. It's stuck where we left it. The 1850s."

Rose's eyes widened to an unnatural extent. How? How were they going to get back? "At the churchyard? But… What? What are we going to do?"

The Doctor stopped walking, grabbing Rose by the shoulders. "Rose, you trust me?"

Rose just stared back at him, unblinkingly, slightly insulted. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

The Doctor pressed his eyes closed, letting his forehead rest against her forehead. "Rose, this is serious. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped back at him, "I trust you more than anything in the universe! Don't you _dare _ask me that again, Doctor."

"Ok, ok! I get it! I was just double checking," the Doctor muttered, "Because I really need your trust more than ever. Because I will get the TARDIS back, Rose. Don't you doubt that for a second. I _will _get you home. It's going to take a bit of time, but I will do it- all I need to do is find out what the creatures that zapped us here are and that should lead us back. Because if the teleport can send people forwards in time, it must be able to send them back, too."

"Back at the churchyard, you told me not to blink, like you knew what was happening," Rose stated, "But it's hazy from there. What happened?"

"Well, it's hazy for me too." the Doctor grinned, "But doesn't that make things more _exciting? _This is the reason I travel, Rose. To find things I don't know about. Granted, it make things a billion times more dangerous if I don't know what's going on, but there's nothing quite like the element of surprise."

"Oh yes!" Rose grinned in a gruff voice which vaguely mimicked the Doctors.

He pressed a light kiss on her forehead then repeated, beaming back at her. "Oh yes!"

Rose let her arm lace through the Doctor's, and they began to walk into the daylight. "Do you know where we are, yet?"

The Doctor stuck his tongue out and winced, making Rose giggle. "Due to the outrageous levels of carbon dioxide in the air, I'm guessing the 21st century. 2011, 2012, maybe."

"That's not too far from my time…" Rose suddenly looked a little frightened. "What if I bump into myself? I'll be, what, twenty-six?"

The Doctor dismissed her worries. "Nah, we're not in London. Miles away. I'd know if we were in London. It's too… Quiet. If we were in London, there would be happy-slapping hoodies with ASBO's and ringtones here. See? See? I didn't forget all that stuff!"

"I think they would have a lot more than just an ASBO and a ringtone down here," Rose murmured, "So if we're not in London, where are we? We always seem to end up in London. Or Cardiff."

"Well…" he pulled her fast round the corner, "Let's just see, shall we?"

Rose was quite surprised to see a small village in front of her, surrounded by fields and trees and quaint little cottages. There were patches of grass scattered round her feet as well as a pond (where were the ducks?) and a post office.

They'd seen New Earth, parallel Earth and the end of the Earth. It kind of put little places like this in perspective. They were so _dull. _And they were stuck. In a village.

The Doctor was going to go mad. He didn't say anything for a while.

Rose smiled a little to brighten the situation. "Why would aliens send us here? This place is definitley not worth invading."

The Doctor looked very serious as he scanned the area. "I don't know, Rose… Something about this area isn't right. It's like…"

But Rose wasn't listening. She was busy, squinting into the distance. She could see something blue. A blue box.

"They don't have police boxes in 2012, do they?" Rose queried, still squinting, gripping tighter onto the Doctor's arm.

"No," the Doctor confirmed certainly, "Why?"

Rose pointed to where she was looking. "I might be wrong, but that looks like a police box to me. Hang on. Could that…"

When Rose noticed the Doctor look more grave than joyous, she realised that this wasn't good news for either of them. "If that's not the TARDIS, why the hell is there a police box there? Why would they need one in a place like this?"

"No, Rose, that is the TARDIS," he said, just loud enough for her to hear, "It's just not _my _TARDIS."

Rose looked at him, confused. "Wha-"

The pair were distracted from their conversation by three people talking behind them, just coming from around the corner. This struck them as there were no other people about the village apart from themselves, and they were talking pretty loudly.

"Come along, Pond!" one of the men said, tugging on a redheads arm. The redhead shook him away and shared a look with the other man on her left.

Then the man stopped when he saw both the Doctor and Rose. The man with the scruffy brown hair and wicked green eyes and the bizarre tweed-and-bowtie combo.

The big grin that was once on his face evaporated when he took in the pairs features.

The redhead and the other man exchanged confused glances.

"Rose?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope I did Amy Pond justice in this chapter, cos she's freaking amazing. I mean, seriously. Her and Rose would be great friends. And I can imagine that she'd get on incredibly well with Ten, too.**

**I know! I said September, but here it is! I just got so many lovely reviews for the last chapter, I had to update for you! Seriously, how many reviews? Thirteen? Fourteen? I almost had a heart attack. Keep 'em coming. Reviews are my own brand of heroin. They make me feel high :D Yep. That's my high face.**

**And also, a promo... Cripes. When did I become such a badass? Promoing? If I do anything more rebellious I might die of rebelliousness. Anyway... I'm rambling. Like the Doctor. Well, the thing is, I'm going to be making a series of oneshots called 'The Impossibilities Are Endless'. Rose/Doctor centric. I should be posting it tonight. But you know? I would love some reviews for that when I post it. If I can count on you guys. Yeah.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.)**

* * *

Rose half smiled at the newcomer, looking up at the Doctor every couple of seconds. "Um… Hello! Have we met before?"

The man just looked at her, his mouth opening and closing frequently like a goldfish. Like he had so much to say but didn't know where to start.

Rose decided to help him along. "Sorry! We might've met before. I'm a time…" she frowned, glancing up at the Doctor, who was just looking down at the man sternly. "The Doctor and I-"

"Wait a second," the redhead chipped in, her Scottish accent coming through thickly as she spoke. She pushed her way to the front of the trio which was originally lead by the scruffy-haired man. She stared up at the Doctor, her bright brown eyes mounting with curiosity. "You're called the _Doctor?_"

"This is going to take some explaining," bowtie man muttered, finally finding his voice. "Ponds, this is Rose Tyler… And, well, me."

"What?!" all three, Rose and the 'Ponds' (or so Rose presumed, seeing as this tweed-clad man insisted on calling them that) screeched.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured in her ear, "You know how you said you saw a police box…"

Rose's forehead scrunched in confusion until she gasped; bring her hands up to her face. "So you mean… That's you? How? Just… How?"

"Is someone going to tell me what exactly is going on?" Pond Number One (Rose was going to call the woman that until she found out her actual name) questioned loudly, eager to get her voice heard. Rose could tell she was the kind of woman that wanted answers.

Pond Number Two nudged her, signalling for her to be quiet. And she did. So… Pond Number Two was the husband of Pond Number One. She didn't think they were brother and sister. They were close, from what Rose could see, in a way that only a husband and wife could be. Pond Number Two quietly reassuring Pond Number One. It was sweet, really. Quite like her and Mickey, back in the day.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." scruffy-haired man (should she call him the Doctor? Or would that be too confusing?) said to the _proper _Doctor, who shoved his hands in his pockets. He blatantly ignored Pond Number One's question.

"Well. This doesn't tend to happen much anymore, meeting other versions of myself. Not since…" the Doctor smiled to himself, sadly. The kind of smile that made Rose want to hug him with all that she had. "What number are you at, then? You don't mind me calling you _you, _do you? Because it would be rather confusing me calling you me and that."

"Still not getting this," Pond Number One mumbled under her breath, but she silenced when the _other _Doctor shot her a glare.

"No. Not at all." the other Doctor said politely.

"So? Eleven? Twelve?" the Doctor's breath hitched, "_Thirteen?"_

"No! No, I'm number eleven." he waved, grinning, "Hello! Not long since I, _we, _regenerated, actually."

"Still not ginger, then, eh?" the Doctor quipped cheekily, making Rose smile, despite her confusion.

The other Doctor grabbed a strand of his hair and pulled it down so he could see it. "I know! I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever be ginger. It's a very, very depressing thought. Surely the universe will let me be ginger at some point."

"You still ramble, then," Rose said, not rudely. She wasn't so sure at first, but she could tell it was the Doctor. Not _her _Doctor, definitley not, but it was the Doctor all the same. The Doctor with a bowtie. She was _so _going to tease him about that.

"Yep. That's me. Ramble on to the end of the universe." he replied, smiling at Rose. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Ancient sadness. Her Doctor always had an element of sadness around him, after the Time War he always was a little desolate. But Rose, she helped him with that sadness and some of it disappeared. Not all of it, of course, but some of it did. But this Doctor- he was just as desolate as her Doctor was. If not more. And that really hurt her. "Hello, Rose Tyler."

"Hello." she said, beaming. She wanted to cry for him, she really did. What had happened to Doctor number eleven? What had made him so empty? Her Doctor wrapped an arm round her. It was like she could tell what she was thinking.

"Um. While we're doing hellos," Pond Number One stepped forward, waving. "My name isn't Pond, by the way. My first name. I'm Amy." she pulled Pond Number Two forwards, "And this is my husband, Rory. Seeing as the Doctor didn't introduce us properly. _Our _Doctor, anyway."

Rory waved gingerly. "Hello!"

The Doctor grinned. "Hello! Pond. What a fantastic name. Like something out of a fairy tale."

"Yeah." Rose agreed, but her thoughts had moved onto something else.

_Where was she? _

If this was a future incarnation of the Doctor, why wasn't she by his side? She had promised him forever. Yet, these two Ponds, they were with him instead of her. Not that she didn't like Amy and Rory. They seemed brilliant, the kind of people she could get along with.

But she couldn't help but think- _what exactly had happened to her?_

She swallowed her worries.

"So…" the Doctor scratched his ear, "You two know about regeneration, then?"

"Yes." Rory replied, "You… Yeah. Told us. So we get the gist. The cheating death thing."

Amy continued on. "Yeah, when you crashed…" Doctor number Eleven kicked her ankle. She glared at him, then realised what he was implying. "Oh. Sorry. Spoilers."

"Good!" the Doctor rubbed his hands together, "This makes this thing a whole lot complicated. Well. For you two, anyway. It doesn't make it any less complicated for us."

"How is this working, anyway?" Rose queried, tugging on the Doctor's arm, "Wouldn't two universes collapse or something? Or rip a hole in the fabric of time and space? You've told me how dangerous it can be to meet yourself. Reapers?"

"No." the other Doctor added, and Rose turned to face him. He looked even sadder than before, if that was possible. "Sometimes, impossible things happen. Things we can't explain. And this is one of these times."

"I've met myself before, Rose. A long time ago." the Doctor said. "This event, right now, is a huge, massive, sticky paradox. But, we could… You remember this? This meeting?"

The other Doctor just looked blank. It was like, all of a sudden, all the colour had drained from her Doctors face. So this was bad.

"You don't…" the Doctor trailed off, pulling at his face with his right hand, "Oh. This is bad. You're not even remembering?"

Amy interjected. She was beginning to look scared, too. "What?"

"It's like you're a completely different person." the other Doctor stated. "This meeting, it's literally just happening to me now. So that means…"

"We need to talk." the Doctor confirmed. "Is there anywhere we can?"

"There's a tearoom round the corner." Rory suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"A tearoom?" the Doctor gave Rory a look, "This is the best place you have here? A tearoom?"

Rory held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, but you're in Leadworth. There's no Starbucks or whatever you Time Lords go to. So it's the tearoom, or here."

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tearoom it is. Though…" he turned to point at Rose, "I'm not making tearooms a habit. Or cafés. Or, well, you get the picture."

Rose smiled and shrugged. "No complaints from me. As soon as we get the TARDIS back we can go as far away from a tearoom as you can get."

"No planet of the coffee shops for you, then." Amy quipped, hovering near Rose's ear, "We've been there three times. In the past week. He can't just go to a supermarket that sells jammy dodgers, you know, he has to go to the city."

"Seriously?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at his future self, "Planet of the coffee shops? And the bowtie?"

"I wondered when one of you two was going to bring that up!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey!" the eleventh Doctor brought his palm protectively over his bowtie. "Bowties are cool! No-one knocks the bowtie, not even _myself!"_

"Anyway… The tearoom?" Rory gestured.

"Oh. Yes. Allons-y!" the Doctor stated with a flourish.

"Allons-y?" the other Doctor muttered, "I can't believe I used to say that."

"Hey!" the Doctor retaliated, frowning, "What's wrong with allons-y?"

"I've always thought arguing with yourself was mad," said Amy, reaching out for Rose's arm. "And it still is. Why don't us two leave them boys for a bit? I'm always with my boys. It would be good to talk to a girl for a bit."

Rory looked a little hurt for a moment, but not for long.

The two Doctor's looked sceptical. They exchanged glances.

"That would be okay, wouldn't it?" Rose wondered, "The universe won't implode if I hang around with Amy while you two talk?"

"With Amy?" the other Doctor chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Amy shot him a wicked glare. She really was brilliant.

"Yeah, it should be alright." the Doctor, "If the universe was going to rip, it would have already happened by now."

"Oh. Good. That's reassuring." Rose muttered. "Well. I'll see you later, then."

"Back here. Two hours." the other Doctor said, pointing at the two of them. "And don't get into any trouble."

"We're in Leadworth, Doctor." Amy slipped her arm through Rose's, grinning, "What could we possibly get up to Leadworth?"

Rose grinned back at her. She was beginning to really like Amy Pond. If she was stuck, at least she was stuck with someone who could become a good friend of hers. Even if they were both in the middle of a potentially-lethal-Time-Lord-paradox sandwich.

The Doctor nodded at Rose. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

Rose quickly enveloped him in a hug and he wrapped his arms tight around her. It was like, suddenly, he realised how much he didn't want to let her go.

"You're going to sort this out, right?" Rose murmured into his shoulder.

"I always sort things out," he retracted, "Always."

Amy grabbed onto Rose's arm again, dragging her away. "Bye, Doctors! Rory!"

The Doctor gave her a little mock salute. "Aye aye, Captain Pond."

"I like your Doctor," Amy said to Rose when the boys had turned their backs. "He's hot."

"Amy!" Rose spluttered out, giggling with disbelief.

"Well! He is!" she smirked, "And you think so to."

Rose flushed a bright red, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well. No. We're just… Friends. I don't, I _couldn't…"_

"Don't give me that!" Amy snorted, "You can talk to me, Rose Tyler. I've done a major in timey-wimey." she paused, "I failed it, but all the same…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can I just say, thank you for the AMAZING amount of support this story is getting. I didn't think this story would be popular when I first started writing, but here we are; 35 reviews, over 2000 hits and eighty followers for three chapters? Thank you. Thank you so so much. I appreciate all the incredible, encouraging reviews that you're giving me and I'll try and update ASAP. I'm going away next week and I start school the week after so updates will be few and far between, but I will update for you! I'm flooding with ideas for this fic and I might even get to do a sequel... We'll see how it goes. Reviews/favourites/follows/anything would be great for this chapter too.**

**Also, apologies in advance, but this chapter is very fillerish and a bit crap. Meh. There is a bit of a twist at teh end and two awesome pensioners, but that's about it. Still, tell me what you think.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.)**

* * *

Rory led the two Time Lords (or one Time Lord, depends which perspective you looked at) through the small country paths which made up Leadworth to the aptly named 'Leadworth Tearoom'. It was a tiny place that looked more like a cottage; in fact, you would've assumed that if it wasn't for the very feeble attempt of a sign that hung on the wall, which flapped noisily in the breeze.

Rory never went into the tearoom anymore. It was more a place for the older residents of Leadworth or tourists, and Amy wouldn't be seen dead in there now. The last time Rory went there was about a year ago, when he handed in his notice. Yeah, Rory Williams used to be a waiter in between being a nurse. Not that he was ever going to tell the Doctor that. He was a pretty good waiter, though. All the kind old ladies used to leave him tips. Rory was a bit of a gem among the kind old folk. 'That Rory,' they'd say, 'That Rory is such a nice young man.' Amy would just snigger.

"Well," Rory gestured to the front door which was painted a nice bright yellow, "This is it."

The past Doctor folded his arms and looked the place up and down, a slightly bemused expression on his face. "This is it?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders exasperatedly. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know!" he responded, "Somewhere a bit more… Swanky? I don't know."

The present Doctor chipped in. "I thought exactly the same when I first came here. There is nothing to do in Leadworth. The nearest supermarket is twenty miles away!"

"Yeah," Rory added in a bit weakly, trying to defend his hometown, "But there's a corner shop. You can buy everything there."

The other Doctor stepped forwards and clapped Rory on the shoulder. "And that's what I like to see. The human race, adapting to their surroundings."

Rory smiled to himself and nodded his head proudly, then began assess the Doctor's reply in his mind. "Hey, wait a minute? Was that a…"

"Anyway…" the Doctor reminded both his past self and Rory that they were here for a reason, "We need to talk, remember?"

"Yes!" the other Doctor nodded, "Yes we do. Oh, well, you know me. Always ready to try something new."

"I'm glad that's sorted," Rory muttered. He walked up to the entrance of the tearoom and pushed open the yellow door, a little chime above ringing as the trio stepped through and into the warmth.

It really was a pokey place inside, with eight four-seater tables crammed together on the pale blue carpet; the only table that was out of the way was placed right next to the big, multi-pane window at the front of the shop with two seats at either end. The desk took up a lot of room at the right wall, which was a long glass cabinet thing filled with cakes and biscuits and other sweet treats. A big menu board stood behind, covered with meals and specials written in white chalk. There was a door, on the back of the wall, labelled 'staff only' except part of the 'a' in staff had rubbed off and it read 'stuff only'. In his days working as a waiter here, Rory had to explain to countless tourists what exactly that meant.

Rory was greeted with a chorus of 'hellos' as he walked through, as many old women whom he'd known since he was a kid turned in their seats. He smiled and waved awkwardly, while both the Doctor's behind him stifled their sniggers.

"Go and sit by the window," Rory instructed, his cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment, "I'll go and get another seat."

For once, the Doctor did as he said. Both of them, in fact. They went and sat in the window without even saying a word.

Rory scanned around the café for a few seconds, before coming up to a decision on whose chair he should ask to borrow. He eventually decided to ask both Mrs Leese, his old music teacher from High School and Mrs Scott, whose granddaughter used to be in Rory's playgroup when he was little.

"Are you using this chair?" he asked politely, grabbing onto the wooden bit at the top, trying not to engage in any conversation whatsoever. He didn't want any more excuses for either Doctor to make fun of him.

"No, of course not, Rory dear!" Mrs Leese laughed, for no apparent reason. That woman always seemed to be laughing. Whether it was just at him, he didn't know. But she was always laughing when he was around, in any case. "You take it!"

"Um, thanks." Rory smiled and began to pick it up, when Mrs Scott grabbed him round the wrist. She had a strong grip for an eighty year old.

"I say, Rory," she lowered her voice, "Whose that man your with there?"

Rory glanced back at the window, where both the Doctors were chatting. "Which one?"

Mrs Scott looked at him as if he were mad. "Not the one in the tweed! He's that Doctor your Amy kept going on about, we all know about him. Who's the other one?"

Rory didn't really know how to reply. He couldn't very well say that they were the same person, could he? "He's just… A friend. From out of town."

Mrs Leese laughed. No surprise there. "Didn't I tell you, Mavis? I told you he was from out of town! From London, no doubt. Handsome young men like that don't come from around here."

Thanks, Rory thought.

Mrs Scott giggled along with her companion. She leaned over and whispered to Rory. "I was just saying to dear Annabel here that I would've noticed eye candy like that if he lived down here."

"Excuse me?" Rory spluttered. Was this for real?

"I wouldn't mind a bit of him on a Saturday night," Mrs Scott growled, "Tell him, Rory, that I have a space in my diary next week if he wants to pop in, if you know what I'm getting at."

"Your Michael won't be happy about that!" Mrs Leese cackled, "No, Rory, tell him that he can come to _mine. _Malcolm's going to Oxford next Thursday and Sylvia's not coming down for another fortnight." she leaned in so she was close to Rory's ear, "And I've just got a new bed. It's that new memory foam stuff. I'm sure he'd like to try it out."

"Uh," Rory stuttered, dumbfounded. He pointed desperately to the window. "I…"

Mrs Scott let go of his wrist and tapped his hand gently. "Oh, you're a good boy, Rory. If you're feeling left out, you can always come along too."

"I really have to go. Thanks, for the chair. Nothing else. No." Rory said, picking up the chair and bringing it across the room to the table in the corner.

These were two eighty year old women, right? You weren't supposed to come away from talking to two pensioners you've known since you were little feeling mentally scarred, were you?

Rory felt like it would be best to forget that conversation ever happened.

"Sorry about that," Rory apologised as he sat down, flustered, "I got… Held up."

"It's alright," the Doctor said, messing around with the menu which originally sat in the middle of the table, "Some people just can't stop talking."

Rory snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough. "So… If you-"

"Rory…" the other Doctor questioned, narrowing his eyes at the other side of the room, "Why did that woman just wink at me?"

Rory could hear Mrs Leese's familiar (and never ending) laugh and he clasped his head in his hands. Why? Just, why? He was never going to be able to look at those two the same way ever again.

The Doctor put the menu back in the centre of the table after examining it through and through, then picked up a salt sachet and started shaking it about. "Pensioners wink at you, they make me try on jumpers."

The other Doctor dragged his eyes away from the eighty-year-olds which were giggling like teenagers and back to the table. "I'd much rather they made me try on jumpers. That's just… Weird. Don't they realise that I'm way too old for them?"

Rory shook his head and was about to comment, when the waitress came over to the table. She was a young girl with blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, with bright blue eyes and very pale skin. Rory recognised her as Valerie, she used to be one of Amy's friends in high school. They didn't see each other anymore. Rory didn't really know why.

"Hello Rory!" Valerie greeted, tapping her pen against the small notebook in her grip, "Haven't seen you in a while!"

She sounded way too chipper. "Hi, Valerie. Been busy."

"Making new friends, I see." Valerie gestured towards the two Doctors sat round the table. "No Amy?"

"Amy's busy." Rory responded.

"Oh." she half-smiled. "What a shame."

Rory was going to have to ask Amy about Valerie later.

"Well, what can I get you?" Valerie asked, perching her pen appropriately so she could write down the orders.

"Do you have any banana milkshakes?" the other Doctor queried, the most serious expression on his face. When Valerie looked back blankly, he frowned. "Oh. Right. No bananas, then. That's a shame. Just a tea, thanks."

"What smoothies do you have? I've always wanted to try a smoothie. Never have though. They sound nice, though. Can I have a smoothie?" the Doctor asked, discreetly placing the salt sachet he was fiddling with back in the pot when he realised that he'd ripped it.

Valerie's brow furrowed with concentration. "Um, yeah, there's pear…"

"Pear?!" both Doctor's screeched in unison.

"Why are you selling _pear _smoothies? Are you _insane?_" the Doctor exclaimed, with a lot more passion than was really necessary. "Pears are _disgusting!"_

Valerie looked slightly taken aback by the whole outburst. She was actually shaking. Plus, the whole café had turned to look at them, which wasn't great. Rory hated making a scene.

"He'll have a tea," Rory interjected just in time, and Valerie shakily wrote it down, "And I'll have an Espresso. Double."

He really needed that if he was ever going to get through the day. It was in these situations that Rory realised just how alien both the Doctors were, in situations so normal and human. A Time Lord was handy when fighting off an estranged Cyberman, but when it came to normal things they were just so… Spaceman. Why did he have to be the one burdened with the two aliens? How come it was Amy who got Rose? Rose, she seemed a lot easier.

The Doctor continued on like that whole thing just didn't happen. Wouldn't life be so much easier if you forgot all the embarrassing things that happened? Like the time he jumped out of the cake at his stag do. Still haven't forgiven him for that.

"Right. Down to business." the Doctor rubbed his hands together, "How come you're in Leadworth, anyway? Because that is some coincidence, both of us being here at the same time. Although, my, well, our whole life seems to be some sort of crazy coincidence."

The Doctor rubbed his face with his hands. "Tell me about it."

"And the fact that this is happening and I'm not…"

"It's impossible. But…"

"How can you? When…"

Rory was just catching snippets of the conversation. He wanted to listen, he really did, but something out the window was catching his attention.

There was a statue, in the field just opposite. He'd passed the field, minutes ago, when he was walking down the path just next to it. There were bushes lining the square of grass as well as the odd tree, but nothing tall enough so he wouldn't notice that.

Funny statue to put in a field, though, that. The statue of an angel, its hands covering its eyes. Not that you'd put a statue of an angel in a field, anyway. A scarecrow, maybe, but not an angel. Although it was quite creepy. It was so empty…

But then he blinked.

The angel wasn't there anymore.

What?

"Rory. Rory. Rory!"

The Doctor's voice brought him back down to Earth. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" the other Doctor queried, concerned, "You went into a bit of a trance there."

Rory blinked a couple of times more, at the window, and there definitley wasn't anything there.

"No, no I'm fine." Rory smiled. "Absolutely fine."

Both the Doctors nodded, albeit sceptically, and continued with their conversation.

But Rory couldn't help but look back at the field.

Maybe there wasn't anything there in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a quick and moderately scary update. I'm afraid this story might have to go on a hiatus until my next holiday (which is the end of October) as I've started school. I'm doing my GCSEs which means a lot of homework so I won't have time to update, and my 15th birthday is coming up too. So, next update... November? I really hope you understand.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews/faves/follows! I really appreciate the feedback. It would be lovely if you could review this chapter too, this is an Amy/Rose centric chapter. And a hundred follows! Wow.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.)**

* * *

Rose Tyler had spent just five minutes walking down the road with Amy Pond, and she'd already completely and firmly established one thing about her new, red-haired companion.

She was an absolute _hoot._

Amy Pond wasn't your average twenty-one year old girl. It was like… She hadn't really grown up yet. Even though she was married and independent (Rose wasn't much younger than Amy but she wasn't even _thinking _about marriage quite yet) she had this sort of childish air about her. The way she put her words, her little mannerisms- and Rose _loved _it. It was like, with Amy, she could be a giggling teenager again. Not having to worry about anything.

That's what the Doctor did to you, though. He made you escape the troubles of reality in his blue box and take you on journeys of the impossible. He made you a kid again, despite facing deadly foes and terrible consequences. Because on the TARDIS, all you needed to worry about was the here and the now. Nothing else mattered because chances are, you probably won't come across it again for a _long _time.

Well, apart from this. Meeting a future Doctor? Rose knew that wasn't good. Not just for her Doctor- but for herself too.

It was the first time that Rose Tyler really considered that she wouldn't be able to stay with the Doctor forever.

"When did you meet the Doctor, then?" Amy queried, dragging Rose away from her rather depressing thoughts. The redhead was leading the way down the country paths, apparently to her parents' house because her flat was a bit of a mess. "I mean, he's mentioned you a few times. Quite a bit, actually. But he's never said how you two met."

Rose flushed a little with pride at Amy's sentence. The Doctor still mentioned her. At least, when she was gone, she wasn't forgotten. She had to grip onto that knowledge. "It was at this great big department store where I used to work, when I was a teen. No decent GCSEs, no A Levels, so that was the next best thing, I s'pose."

"Yep, I know the feeling." Amy replied, smirking a little. "Paid off in the end though, right? If you'd had A Levels and went onto studying law or medicine or whatever, you wouldn't have met the Doctor."

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed, "Don't regret for one second! Because meeting the Doctor, it's changed my life. I've never looked at life the same away since I got chased out of Henricks by a mob of possessed mannequins."

Amy grinned knowingly. "I heard that on the news. Few years ago, now."

The two walked on in silence for a few seconds, before Rose dug Amy in the ribs. "So, come on, how did you meet the Doctor?"

Amy's eyes glazed over for a moment with nostalgia, a little frown taking over her near-porcelain complexion. "I'm… It's complicated. I don't think I can tell you, anyway."

"Ah…" Rose nodded with realisation, "Of course. Right. Fracturing timelines, I'm guessing? One word in the wrong place can alter the course of the future."

Amy smiled, but it wasn't the one Rose had grown to love. It was sad. "Yeah, that's it. You've obviously learnt from the best."

"I don't know about the best… His ego's big enough already." Rose teased, shoving her hands in her pockets. "But he is pretty good. The Doctor."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Amy leaned closer to Rose, "But don't ever tell him that I said that. I won't hear the end of it. Ever."

Rose confirmed that firmly. "And, Amy… Can I ask you a question? It's sort of been playing on my mind. Since I met you, actually."

"Sure. Go ahead." Amy responded.

Rose bit her lip. "I know I probably shouldn't ask you this, but… Has the Doctor ever said how I…"

"Here it is!" Amy announced, as she gestured her hands towards a big, white building. "My house! Well not technically mine yet, but when my mum and dad pop their clogs it will be mine. Probably."

Rose just stared on. The house was a big, white thing- though the walls had yellowed over time and ivy was creeping up the entrance. The blue front door was enclosed in some sort of porch area, with five paned windows round the front, as well as a black slate roof. The garden surrounding the house was well pruned and cut, with weed-less grass and big rose bushes and bright, colourful plants. There was a shed, in the corner, as well as an old, abandoned swing set.

A bit different from a two-bed council flat in South London, then.

"No brothers or sisters, then?" Rose pondered, still not dragging her eyes away from the building before her. She had no idea how that was possibly relevant.

Amy shook her head. "I was… A bit of a handful."

Rose laughed. Heck, she could imagine that. "I'm an only child, too. My dad… He died when I was a few months old."

Amy's eyebrows arched sympathetically. "Oh, Rose…"

Rose waved her hand dismissively. "No, it's alright. A long time ago now, I can't remember him." –_sort of- _"It's just been me and my mum. Seriously, she's so protective of me, Amy. She's slapped the Doctor. Mind you, she had a good reason."

Amy snorted. "I would've liked to have seen that. Anyway, do you want to come inside?"

"Are your parents in? Won't they mind a stranger in your house?" Rose asked.

"Nah. They've met my friends. They're not surprised by anything anymore."

-x-

Augustus Pond was a very loud man.

"Amelia!" he bellowed into the hall, coming through to greet his daughter. Amy flushed slightly at the use of her full name. "How nice of you to drop by! I thought you were on your travels!"

And by the looks of it, Augustus Pond was a very posh man too. He was balding, with patches of black hair at the side of his head. He was a lot bigger than Rose's dad was, too. Rose always found it weird speaking to other people's fathers, especially when she was younger. It was like she didn't really know how to address them.

"Still am, dad…" Amy shouted out back, hanging her handbag on the bannister. "I'm just stopping by. With a friend."

Augustus' head popped out from the first room. "A friend? How lovely! Hello, dear."

Rose waved awkwardly. This was just so surreal. "Hello."

"This is Rose. Rose and… Her friend are from out of town. They're just hanging around with me and Rory and the Doctor until they get their transport fixed." Amy replied expertly. She sounded like she'd had to make up excuses before.

"I thought you weren't from Leadworth, dear. I would've noticed you before, pretty girl like you!" Augustus boomed, "Stay as long as you like. If Amelia and Rory and your odd Doctor fellow are hanging around, I don't see why you and your friend can't stay for tea! What do you say, Tabetha?"

A woman's voice, from further in the house, replied. "Says the man who doesn't have to cook!"

"It's alright," Rose insisted, not wanting to put Amy's parents out. But Augustus insisted.

"Nonsense! You will all stay, and that's that. We don't see our Amelia and Rory that often so it would be lovely. Eh, eh, Tabetha?"

"Fine, fine!" Tabetha yelled out, walking into the hall where the conversation was taking place. "I'll have to go to the shop, but cook I will. It's nice to see that our Amelia has other friends asides Rory and the Doctor. If you count the Doctor as a friend, that is. Still not sure about him."

"Mum!" Amy hissed, and Tabetha threw her hands in mock surrender.

"That attitude of yours is getting worse, miss. You may be twenty-one, but your childish streak hasn't left you, has it? Ever since you took up that kiss…"

"Thank you, mum!" Amy scratched her ear, eagerly changing the subject.

Tabetha took the hint, even though she hadn't quite finished with her daughter. Rose thought that that her mum was protective, but this was a new level. "I thought marrying Rory would knock some sense into you, girl. But you met Mels, and everything just went…"

"Tabetha! Not while we have this lovely guest in our home, you and Amelia can discuss matters later." Augustus gestured towards Rose, and Rose and Amy smiled gratefully. "Where is young Mels, then? Hijacking the bus again? Now that was a new story."

Tabetha tutted her husband, but she too was interested. "Actually, where is the lovely Melody, then?"

"She's still in Germany, mum." Amy said, before gripping Rose's arm. "And me and Rose are going upstairs."

Tabetha made her way back into the kitchen. "And make sure your friends turn up for dinner, this time. I'm not having another one of your escapades."

Amy rolled her eyes and began to ascend up the staircase. "Whatever."

Rose looked at Augustus, and Augustus grinned; before shrugging his shoulders. Rose grinned back at him.

Nothing compared to Pete, but Augustus Pond came pretty close.

-x-

Rose looked around Amy's bedroom. It was easily bigger than her bedroom at home, with a big double bed and an equally massive wardrobe. Despite the fact that Amy clearly had a disruptive relationship with her mother, she'd lead a pretty cushy existence. Not that she could really tell just from her possessions, though.

"Sometimes I could just kill her," Amy muttered angrily, falling back onto her bed. "I swear she embarrasses me like this on purpose."

Rose smiled slightly. "I know the feeling."

Amy continued to talk about her mum, while Rose wandered over to the window. She looked across the garden- which was obviously well kept by Amy's parents. The lovely apple tree, the luxurious roses (her namesake just so happened to be her favourite plant) the beautiful blossoms, the ancient stone statue…

Wait.

No!

That wasn't there before!

_A big, crumbling, old church with black lattice windows, with two small plots of grass either side; each of the plots peppered with tombstones made of weathered rock and the occasional statue of an angel with its hands over its eyes. Like it was crying._

That was the angel from the church! She would recognise that anywhere!

How the heck was it here, in Leadworth?

"Amy…" Rose kept her eyes on the statue, "Has that always been there?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Has what?"

Rose still didn't drag her eyes away from it. She couldn't. She just pointed. "That statue."

"What sta…"

Amy froze solid, all the colour draining from her pretty face. She looked so scared, so terrified, that Rose instantly felt so much more scared too.

"Amy, what is it?" Rose asked, but she wasn't replying. "Amy!"

"Don't blink," Amy said, almost too quiet for her to hear, "Just don't blink. Not ever."

"But what about…"

"My parents!" she answered for her, and then she looked a thousand more times scared. "Rose, don't stop looking at it. Don't blink. I just need to check my parents, okay? I'll be a minute. Don't blink."

Rose could hear the fear wavering in her voice.

_Then they heard a yell from downstairs. _


End file.
